starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
База «Старкиллер»
|сектор= |система=Система базы «Старкиллер»Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы (роман) |солнца=Неизвестная звездаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы |позиция= |луны= |коорд= |xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= |длительность дня= |длительность года= |скрытьф= |класс= |диаметр= |атмосфера=Пригодная для дыхания |климат= |гравитация= |местность=Ледяной |вода= |интерес=Супероружие, способное уничтожить целую звёздную систему |флора=Хвойные деревья |фауна= |скрытьс= |расы=Человек |другиерасы= |язык= |правительство= |население= |название местных= |города= |импорт= |экспорт= |принадлежность=Первый орден }} База «Старкиллер» ( ) - мобильная, ледяная планетой, расположенная в Неизведанных Регионах. Была покрыта лесами и служила оплотом Первого ордена спустя три десятилетия после битвы при Эндоре. Под командованием неофициального триумвирата в лице генерала Хакса, Кайло Рена и капитана Фазмы, база была оснащена Супероружием, способным уничтожить звёздную систему, находящуюся в другом конце галактики. База «Старкиллер» рассматривалась Первым орденом как более совершенный и мощный преемник планетарного разрушителя «Звезда Смерти», созданного Галактической Империей с оружием, послужившим кульминацией исследований старой Империи в области темной энергии и гиперкосмического туннелирования.Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь С помощью главного орудия базы была уничтожена столица Новой Республики — планета Хосниан-Прайм и все её спутники. Вместе с планетой был уничтожен Сенат и республиканский флот. Планета была уничтожена в результате атаки Сопротивления, когда пилот По Дэмерон, проникнув на своем крестокрыле в уязвимое место базы, повредил топливные элементы, спровоцировав взрыв планеты всего за тридцать секунд до выстрела её супероружия по базе Сопротивления на Ди'Куар. Перегруженное ядро стало расширятся, превратив планету в звезду. Описание База «Старкиллер» - мобильная база, некогда бывшая лесистой планетой, находившейся в Неизведанных Регионах. Первый орден – военизированная организация, которая считала себя преемниками идеалов Галактической Империи, преобразовала планету в базу для операций благодаря месторождению уникальных энергопоглощающих передающих кристаллов, использовавшихся для создания супероружия, способного уничтожать целые звездные системы. Супероружие потребляло в качестве источника питания звездную энергию с помощью метода отсекания света с поверхности звезды, после чего база двигалась дальше к новой системе, истощив предыдущую. Неизвестно, был связан климат планеты, на которой царила вечная зима, с постоянным истощением ближайших звёзд (в результате чего поверхность получала мало тепла) или обусловлен другими факторами. Оружие работала по типу темной энергии, известной как «квинтэссенция» и вездесущей во Вселенной, и предложила практически неограниченный источник энергии Первому Ордену. Используя звезду в качестве источника питания, массив коллекторов на одной стороне планеты собирал темную энергию в несколько этапов, перенаправляя её в ядро, где та удерживалась естественным магнитным полем планеты, дополненным искусственным силовым полем, нагнетаемым машинами Первого Ордена, установленными в пределах земной коры. По мере заполнения накопителей, вплоть до максимума, который совокупное магнитное поле могло удержать, активно действовало вспомогательное устройство - термальный осциллятор. Оно генерировало колебания в защитном поле, которое позволяло установке расходовать значительно меньше энергии на процесс, чем при использовании постоянного контура. Осциллятор примерно цилиндрической формы был настолько велик, что виден с орбиты. Установка предназначалась для пробоя магнитного поля на определенную глубину, создававшего направленный взрыв, а также поглощения избыточной энергии, которая при высвобождении грозила катастрофическими землетрясениями. Указанная часть конструкции была наиболее уязвимой. Когда «Старкиллер» выкачал звезду в системе, где находился, осциллятор был подорван диверсионной группой Сопротивления. Момент был выбран идеально: без корректирующих колебаний мощности поля не хватило, чтобы сдерживать максимальный заряд, ядро начало расширяться, сперва вызвав катаклизмы на поверхности, а потом и вовсе разложив её до простейших элементов, в результате чего планета стала новой звездой собственной системы.Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы (роман) По мере того, как база «Старкиллер» заряжалась энергией звезды, свет на поверхности угасал, покуда планета на погружалась в непроглядную тьму. Наступление этой вечной ночи означало, что звезда погашена, а значит - достигнута полная мощность.Достоверно известно, что накопители могли целиком вместить остатки той звезды, в системе которой «Старкиллер» находился при уничтожении Хосниана и перед неудавшейся атакой на Ди'Куар. Поскольку первый выстрел был произведён успешно, энергия на него могла быть добыта из той же звезды или из предыдущей, т. е. указанная звезда содержала энергию, позволявшую сделать от одного до двух выстрелов. Для выстрела открывалось окно в удерживающем силовом поле, направлявшее собранную квинтессэнцию из ядра через вертикальную шахту, находившуюся с противоположной от входного отверстия стороны, служившую главным калибром и по ширине сопоставимую с размерами планеты. В этой установке темная энергия преобразовывалась в излучение, известное как «фантомная энергия» - тахионный поток, способный разорвать пространство и пересечь Галактику за кратчайший срок, который в принципе возможен. Обитатели базы окрестили измерение, в котором перемещался фантомный пучок, суб-гиперпространством, где перемещение на огромные расстояния происходило почти мгновенно. Прицеливание учитывало вращение и наклон планеты, поскольку, как и в случае с обычным гиперпространственным перемещением, тахионный луч мог поразить случайную крупную цель (такую как планета или звезда), если та оказывалась на пути к основной. Как и суперлазеры «Звёзд Смерти», лучи «Старкиллера» пробивали планетарную кору и перегружали ядро, но, в отличие от предшественниц, эффект был столь значительным, что взрыв мгновенно превращал планету в сверхновую. Вторичное тахионное излучение рассеивалось в космосе и, проходя через атмосферы соседних миров, позволяло увидеть взрыв практически сразу после того, как он случился, даже через тысячи световых лет. Планетарный щит базы был способен выдержать даже очень мощную бомбардировку, а также не пропускал любые вражеские корабли, движущиеся с субсветовой скоростью. Уязвимость щита заключалась в дробной частоте обновления, необходимой для установки такого масштаба, которая, теоретически, могла пропустить один небольшой корабль на скорости света. Но капитан должен был быть самоубийцей или настоящим асом, чтобы провернуть подобный манёвр, поскольку пространство и момент для выхода из гиперпрыжка, не говоря об атмосферных помехах, получались настолько малы, что при любом отклонении звездолёт неминуемо должен был разбиться о щит либо поверхность планеты. Панель управления щитом также располагалась в единственной локации, что позволяло саботировать работу защитного поля и давало немало времени на проникновение до того, как неполадки успеют исправить. Даже при работающем генераторе щита, но неисправной панели управления, отвязка от неё была весьма трудоемким процессом, занимавшим приличное время. Перечисленными уязвимостями воспользовались бойцы Сопротивления, чтобы уничтожить базу. «Тысячелетний Сокол» под управлением Хана Соло проскочил щит вышеупомянутым способом и уцелел, но был критически повреждён и совершил аварийную посадку на краю скалы. Позже, когда диверсантам удалось сбить щит, подтянулись и остальные силы. В дополнение к управлению первичным оружием и щитом, сооружения Базы Старкиллер включала в себя многочисленные судовые ангары, канализационные инфраструктуры, оснащение для гарнизона штурмовиков, затопленные туннели, а также специальную комнату, где сотрудники могли посовещаться с Верховным Лидером Сноуком с помощью голограммы. Снежные пехотинцы использовали легкие пехотный грузопассажирские спидеры , чтобы помочь поддерживать огромное технологическое достижение, кем являлась База "Старкиллер", так как ее технологии проникали на всю планету. Экипаж и обслуживающий персонал помогали сохранить этот огромный технологический террор на поверхностни и под землей, в то время как сам размер планеты означало, что дроиды рабочие играют существенную роль в поддержании базы. Сторожевые дроиды использовали прокатные ролики, чтобы проходить через интерьер базы, в то время сторожевые дроиды использовали антенну дальней связи, чтобы обследовать пустыню выше. Планета была также ведущей самых больших из известных развертывания военных сил Первого Ордена к моменту его гибели, с его командой и экипажом операции из армий и военного флота. История В результате десятилетий поиска мира, который подходил для новейшего супероружия Первого Ордена, на планете была проведена разведка команд снежных штурмовиков, которые исключили различные формы жизни, представлявших угрозу для колоссальных раскопок и строительства. Ледяная планета вскоре стала известна как База Старкиллер, и стала неофициальной штаб-квартирой Первого Ордена более трех десятков лет после Битвы при Эндоре. Супероружие, размещенное в базе носило некоторое сходство со Звёздами Смерти, разрушительных боевых станций, построенных Галактической Империей, но оно обладало гораздо большей мощностью, чем его предшественники, и было примерно в два раза больше, так как оно был встроено в планету. База Старкиллер представляет собой технологический шаг вперед, как и Первый Орден считал, что он должен стать более могущественным, чем павшая Галактическая Империя. Возможная причина названия "База Старкиллер": это то, что для зарядки оружие высасывало звезду. Кульминацией исследования Галактической Империи было преобращение темной энергии и гиперпространственного туннелирования. Огромные массивы специально разработанных коллекторов использовали силу солнца, чтобы привлечь и отправить темную энергию к защитной оболочки на ядре планеты, где она преобращается и распределяется, пока оружие не зарядится полностью. Его способность концентрировать темную энергию таким образом дало Базе Старкиллер базовый доступ к практически неограниченному источнику энергии. Первое испытание вооружения базы, которая уже поглотило звезду, прежде чем перейти в бооевое положение, произошло прямо перед Битвой на Такодане. После получения одобрения верховного лидера Сноука, генерал Хакс приказал открыть огонь по столице Новой Республики, Хосниану-Прайм, а также по четырем другим планетам в системе Хосниан. В результате были полностью разрушены планеты и значительная часть флота Новой Республики. During the battle on Takodana, the scavenger and Resistance ally Rey was captured by Kylo Ren and taken to Starkiller Base, where he attempted to interrogate her. She was able to resist upon realizing that she was Force-sensitive. Уничтожение базы thumb|300px|left|Битва между Первым порядком и Сопротивлением на базе «Старкиллер» As Starkiller Base prepared to destroy the planet D'Qar, the site of the Resistance's headquarters, the Resistance planned an attack of their own. Using information from Finn, a defected First Order Stormtrooper, Resistance pilot Temmin Wexley flew a reconnaissance mission to the Starkiller Base system, acquiring detailed scan data on the base. Using the data, Finn revealed a critical weak point—the Base's thermal oscillator—that, if destroyed when the weapon was fully charged, but before it fired, would eliminate the base. Squadrons of X-wings engaged TIE fighters defending the Base, while the Millennium Falcon bypassed its shields and deployed a ground team to disable the shield generators. When the X-wings tried to take down the thermal oscillator, but failed, Han Solo and his team delved deeper into the Base's subterranean complex, with the aim of reaching the weak point themselves. Along the way they re-encountered Rey, who had freed herself. Chewbacca detonated explosives on columns supporting an access tunnel that led into the thermal oscillator's conduit. With the tunnel open, Poe Dameron, leader of the Resistance Starfighter Corps, entered it and destroyed the conduit, causing a chain reaction that ultimately destroyed Starkiller Base. As it was destroyed, the stored material from the sun it drained expanded to create a new star in the planet's place, turning the star system into a binary. За кулисами База «Старкиллер» была создана для фильма 2015 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы». Режиссёр фильма, Дж.Дж. Абрамс, заявил, что сходства супероружия с двумя Звёздами Смерти из оригинальной трилогии было преднамеренным, так как новое поколение имперцев в Первом ордене хотело доказать, что они куда сильнее и более прогрессивные, чем их предшественники в Галактической. Название базы («Старкиллер») было взято из имени, придуманного Джорджем Лукасом для Люка Скайуокера, который в ранних набросках сценария именовался Старкиллером. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы (детский роман)'' Источники * * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Военные базы Категория:Ледяные планеты Категория:Планеты Неизведанных Регионов Категория:Уничтоженные планеты Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа